Fairy Tail: War Against Pandemonium
by dmasterxd
Summary: Strong emotions fuel magic power. That's always been what Fairy Tail does better than anyone else. But when a dark guild known as Pandemonium starts to make a scene, killing off as many wizards as possible, a war begins to brew between the two guilds. And Fairy Tail soon discovers that it will be no easy task for the bonds between Pandemonium might be just as strong as their own!


A flock of crows flew overhead a dreary looking building in the dead of the night. The stormy clouds intercepted the moon preventing it from shining any light upon the area. The darkness only accentuated the eeriness of the building surrounded by human skulls and bones as it's flag swirled in the night wind. The symbol on the pitch black flag was nothing but a white x.

Inside the building, cackling laughter escaped. _Chink._ Two beer mugs smashed against each other as the muddy brown liquid splashed onto the table. "Whoo-hoo!" A burly man who looked like he could be the father of an ape shouted out. "Another guild down for the count, hahaha!" A white x was embedded on the man's right shoulder.

"All in a day's work for us, right Henry?" The man sitting across from Henry chuckled to himself like a child watching their favorite cartoon. "I loved watching those worms squirm begging us for mercy." Putting down his beer, the man blushed as he lowered his right hand in between his pants, "It was glorious!"

Sweat slid down the back of Henry's head, "Hey Goro, I don't have a problem with your weird fetish or anything. But don't do it in front of me..."

Goro rubbed the back of his neck while averting his eyes, "My bad, I forgot." Goro wiped his sleek chocolate brown hair out of his face, revealing the same white x mark Henry had, only in the middle of his forehead. "Well, I'm turning in for the night," Goro said as he rose from his seat.

Gross, don't touch your hair right after what you just did," Henry said while attempting to hold stop his lunch from coming back up.

Suddenly a dark haired man walked into the guild hall. All of the chattering stopped as he made his way to the center of the room. "Listen up everyone," The man's voice was deep and rusty. "The Master has given me some very important news to share with all of you, but first he needs to know how many official guilds have you wiped out?"

"I killed everyone in...I think it was called Twilight Ogre," Henry spoke up.

"And I mopped the floor with some pipsqueaks from Lamia Scale," Goro grinned while licking his lips. "I only got to kill two of them two. I think their names were Tobi and Yuka.

"I killed a lot of guys from Quatro Cerberus," another voice called out. "I don't remember any of their names though."

"Mermaid Heel for me!"

"Sabertooth!"

"Blue Pegasus!"

"Alright, that shoulder be more than enough," the man nodded with satisfaction."

"So what did the master want to tell us, Franc?" Henry asked before slamming his drink down on the table. "Got another guild to hunt down?"

"That is correct," Franc answered. "Our next target will be...Fairy Tail!"

* * *

"One-hundred cakes please," A woman with long crimson red hair stood in front of a counter with a brimming smile.

The man on the other side of the counter stared at the woman with an award yet kind face. "Right, here you go Erza," he said while handing the woman her huge stack of cakes.  
"So who's the extra one for?"

"Romeo," Erza responded while throwing the cakes onto the table behind her without a single one falling over. "It's his birthday today."

The man could only stare at the cakes with his mouth dropped. He managed to snap himself out of it however by rapidly shaking his head from side to side, "Right well have a good day, Erza."

Erza nodded kindly, "Yes, you as well." And with that she walked off with the tower of cakes in one hand.

* * *

Erza walked into a widespread guildhall with multiple wooden tables scattered about. Sitting on one of said tables was a woman with long chocolate brown hair chugging out of a barrel, "Hey Erza, you're back? " The woman slammed the now empty barrel down on the floor. "What took you so long?"

"Well you see Cana," Erza began. "While I was on my way back from the cake shop, I came across some people who were in desperate need of disciplining. So I decided to the task upon myself." Turning around Erza clenched her right fist, "That'll teach those insolent fools to try and steal my cakes."

Sweat dropped down the side of Cana's forehead, "Right, good to know..."

"Anyway," Erza said as she turned back around. "Where is the birthday boy?"

"He's right over here," a man with violet hair and a goatee to match waved over at Erza. Next to him was a dark haired child wearing a gleeful smile.

"Thank you Macao," Erza expressed her gratitude for the man as she walked over to him and his son. "And Happy Birthday to you, Romeo," she said as she handed the boy his cake.

Suddenly all the lights dimmed as a spotlight shone in the center of the hall. The lights were shining on none other than a man with long spiky jet black hair and a face decorated in piercings. "This little song right here goes out to Romeo. Happy birthday, ya little snot nosed punk." Plucking the pale acoustic guitar he had in his hand, a voice not that unlike of a dead whale had suddenly emerged from Gajeel's mouth, "Shoobi-do-ba~Shoobi-do-ba~Shoobi-do-ba~"

"At least thing Happy Birthday!" A shirtless boy with short black hair shouted out.

"Gray, your clothes," Cana reminded him as he looked down noticing he had stripped down to his boxers.

"Crap, when did I do that?!"

"You were like that since this morning," A boy with spiky light red hair informed Gray in an irritated voice. "Seriously, stripping on a kid's birthday, not cool man."

Gray cocked his eyebrow an impressive number of times, "How about you shut it, flame for brains?"

Natsu growled in response, "Why don't you make me, perverted Popsicle?"

The two boys smashed their foreheads against each other, "You looking for a fight?" Gray asked, his eyebrow twitching once more.

"Sounds good to me," Natsu said as searing bright orange flames began to surround his fist. "Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" A flaming punch shot towards Gray's stomach caused him to smash into Gajeel. Gajeel's guitar flew out of his hands and crashed into the floor. Wooden pieces from the instrument were now scattered about the area.

"Damn you," Gray grunted as he rose from the floor. He pulled his hands to his side as ice started to accumulate between them, "Ice Make: Lance!" The icy lance slamming into Natsu caused him to fall backwards bumping into a mountain of a main whose white hair stood up as if it had been electrocuted.

The white haired man glared down at Natsu, "Bumping into me without warning sounds like a challenge." Pumping his fists he roared, "And a _real_ man always accepts a challenge!"

"No way Elfman," Natsu protested. "This fight is between me and Gray!"

"Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!" Multiple iron spears fire at Natsu and Elfman by extension in rapid succession. "That's for ruining my guitar, Salamander! Not come and get some more!"

"I didn't ruin your guitar!" Natsu yelled back. "But fine, if everyone wants to fight me so badly, then I'll take you all on!" Intense flames begin swirling around Natsu as he shot off his feet. Kicking his blazing knee up towards Gajeel he shouted, "Fire Dragon: Talon!"

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Elfman bellowed as he charged towards the others. "Beast Soul!" His arm transformed into a crimson red scaly one which was that of a beast's. The four wizards colliding into one caused a small cloud of smoke to form around them obstructing the scene of the fight from anyone else.

A white cat shook her head from side to side, "Fighting on Romeo's birthday. Aren't they suppose to be setting an example for the child?"

A little girl with sky blue hair tied into two twintails smiled, "You know that's just how it is around here, Carla."

Carla sighed, "I know Wendy, but I wish they would at least _try_ to be civilized."

A busty blonde girl chuckled, "Yeah, there's a better chance of Cana going sober."

"Aye Sir," An ocean blue cat agreed while flying around in the air with it's pure white wings.

"Hey I heard that Lucy!" Cana shouted before chugging down another barrel of alcohol."

"Don't worry, I"ll stop this nonsense," Erza declared as she walked over to the area of the brawl. "Alright, listen up," Erza started. "It's Romeo's birthday today, so pleaseact like the responsible adults you are supposed to be and behave."

No response.

"Hey, are you all listening to me?"

Still no response.

"Hello?"

And once again, no response.

Erza's eyebrow twitches furiously, "Fine, if that's how it's going to be...Requip!" Erza immediately switches into a lime green bathing suit, revealing her fair skinned shoulders, knees, and legs.

 _Wow~_

"Oops my bad, wrong one," Erza coughed into her fist. "Requip!" She swiftly exchanged armor once more. She was now donned in dark red pants with a light yellow flame design and white gauze wrapped around her upper body. Double edged golden katanas were now being grasped in both of her hands. "Now, I shall make you listen to me!" Erza announced as she jumped into the fray.

An enormous hand suddenly smashed into the middle of the guild hall accompanied by a loud voice, "Stop your foolish bickering at once! I have important news to tell all of you."

Startling the whole guild everyone had ceased what they were doing, including those involved in the skirmish. "Um yeah, I think it was a little bit more than bickering..." Lucy said with an awkward smile.

"What is it, Master?" A girl with long white hair asked with her usual brimming smile.

"Well you see Mira," the master began with a grave voice. "There's a dark guild roaming around and killing members of other guilds until they surrender." Pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket he began to read off of it, "The guilds they have taken down so far are Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus and Twilight Ogre. Although out of these guilds only Twilight Orge has had all it's members killed.

"Mira clasped her hands over her mouth in shock, "That's horrible!"

The master nodded, "Indeed. Which is why I want you to all be careful when going on jobs from now on."

Wendy's lip quivered, "I hope Chelia's okay..."

Gray stared at the floor, "Lyon."

Erza folding her arms muttered, "Milliana, Kagura."

"Yukino, Hibiki," Lucy said in worry as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Sting and Rogue too," Natsu snarled as he clenched his fists. Natsu nodded, "Alright Gramps, but I was going to take Romeo on a job with me for his birthday. Is that okay?"

"Like I said as long as you remain cautious, it should be fine," the small man informed him. "However, should anything happen to any of you, you are to report back here immediately.

"Thanks Gramps," Natsu said with a grin before making his way over to Romeo. "Alright kid, you ready.

Romeo pumped his fists in excitement, "You bet I am!"

"Wait," Macao spoke up. "Before you go, I want to give you your birthday present. I was really glad you decided to learn fire magic so to keep us fire wizards together..." Rummaging through his pocket he pulled out a keychain with a dark purple flame connected to the key and handed it to Romeo. "Happy birthday, son," Macao smiled a warm one as he handed ruffled Romeo's hair.

Romeo looked down at the keychain and then back up at his father with a glistening smile, "Thanks Dad! I'll treasure this forever, I promise!"

"I'm glad. Now I've got a job of my own to take care of," Macao stated. "So, I'll see you later today. And you can have anything you want for dinner. Sound good?"

"Yeah totally!" Romeo cheered.

"Well then, I'm off. Have fun, kiddo," and with that Macao was out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Pandemonium guild hall, delighted cheers were bouncing off the walls so hard that startled birds outside flew away. "Yeah, man I'm so hyped to take down Fairy Tail!" Henry barked as he swung beer into his mouth. "Who should we kill first? Personally I would love to have a go at Salamander or Titania."

"I don't know," Goro said. "I think you're starting to big. Maybe someone like...Macao."

"That's guy's like the strongest of the more lackluster members, right?" Henry rubbed his chin in thought, "I'd guess I'd bee cool with that."

Henry's and Goro's heads suddenly turned towards the the creaking door as a man with spiky snow white hair walked into the room. "Oh, it's you, you're just in time. We were just discussing who we should kill in Fairy Tail first," Goro informed the white haired man. "So what do you think, Lyon?"


End file.
